


She's the Air I Would Kill to Breathe

by blackwolf369



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan BroTP, Dragon Queen at first, F/F, Flashbacks, Snowing is already together, They're friends with benefits, also the blue fairy is a villain because i don't like her, but then just as a brotp, emma and regina had a falling out, killian and tink are siblings, killian is gay af, kind of a childhood friends au but, like no, the main story isn't set in hogwarts, this is a swan queen fic i just paired up the beards to be nice, um I basically shoved the ouat people into the potter verse but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf369/pseuds/blackwolf369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title modified from Breathe Again by Sarah Bareilles.</p><p>While this is primarily a Swan Queen story, it is also the first of my Swan Queen ideas that I have actively pursued, so I’m kind of using it to explore other characters and ships--think of it like...testing the water, I guess. Or...maybe slowly sliding into the water and waiting for the shivering to stop. So basically what that means is that sometimes the chapters I post might not have Emma or Regina in them at all, or they’ll only have a small part, or it might be completely irrelevant…(Think filler episodes or those OUAT episodes that focus completely on one character.) I will try very hard to at least have something plot-wise in such chapters, but if I don’t it’ll probably be useless Captain Outlaw fluff because for some reason I’ve become extremely attached to that ship...</p><p>But I suppose I can post that somewhere else if it’s truly awful :P</p><p>Okay, one last thing, I promise. I tend to leave really long notes all the time on everything and I believe this is due in part to the fact I don’t have a sounding board, so I kind of just toss all my thoughts on everything that could possibly be relevant into the Great Void of the internet. (This is my roundabout way of saying that if anyone wants to volunteer as a beta/sounding board for this, I pay in giving credit, food emojis, and annoyingly asking if I’m bothering you before rambling.) (A lot.) (Although I wouldn’t mind someone willing to just act as a second pair of eyes to catch my mistakes because no matter how many times I proofread I miss something.) (Or not XD this probably sounds desperate o.o) (anyway, feel free to hmu on tumblr @maxgreydawolf for any reason at all :P)</p><p>I’ll shut up now. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to my Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Title modified from Breathe Again by Sarah Bareilles.
> 
> While this is primarily a Swan Queen story, it is also the first of my Swan Queen ideas that I have actively pursued, so I’m kind of using it to explore other characters and ships--think of it like...testing the water, I guess. Or...maybe slowly sliding into the water and waiting for the shivering to stop. So basically what that means is that sometimes the chapters I post might not have Emma or Regina in them at all, or they’ll only have a small part, or it might be completely irrelevant…(Think filler episodes or those OUAT episodes that focus completely on one character.) I will try very hard to at least have something plot-wise in such chapters, but if I don’t it’ll probably be useless Captain Outlaw fluff because for some reason I’ve become extremely attached to that ship...
> 
> But I suppose I can post that somewhere else if it’s truly awful :P
> 
> Okay, one last thing, I promise. I tend to leave really long notes all the time on everything and I believe this is due in part to the fact I don’t have a sounding board, so I kind of just toss all my thoughts on everything that could possibly be relevant into the Great Void of the internet. (This is my roundabout way of saying that if anyone wants to volunteer as a beta/sounding board for this, I pay in giving credit, food emojis, and annoyingly asking if I’m bothering you before rambling.) (A lot.) (Although I wouldn’t mind someone willing to just act as a second pair of eyes to catch my mistakes because no matter how many times I proofread I miss something.) (Or not XD this probably sounds desperate o.o) (anyway, feel free to hmu on tumblr @maxgreydawolf for any reason at all :P)
> 
> I’ll shut up now. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At exactly three-past-seven that morning, Regina Mills made Emma Swan cry for the first time in twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Ke$ha's "Dancing with Tears in my Eyes."
> 
> It takes me a minute to reveal this, so just know that Emma is Head of Ministrial Security and Killian is gay as fuck and it’s great. (There’s a bit of Dragon Queen at the beginning, and I’m not shy about alluding to their past relationship later, so if you have issues with that kindly leave :P) (Seriously, though, you have got to admit that sort of personal-space-violation and borderline-innuendo has got to indicate a little sum’n-sum’n.) (Also Killian pines after Charming even though Robin is his boo.) (Charming teases him about it.)

The vote count ended officially at twenty-seven past one Tuesday morning. Regina Mills was awake, as were most of the country and at least the leaders of several others. 

Every soul in the Ministry atrium seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the officials to release the name of the Minister-to-be. Regina stood up straight, hands clasped loosely behind her back, expression carefully neutral and calm. She could sense Maleficent just behind to her right, and Mr. Gold stood with the rest of her central campaign team, looking smug. Cora was nowhere to be seen but Regina knew she would be watching. 

Mary Margaret and her disturbingly large entourage of--predictably--mostly family and friends occupied the space directly across from Regina’s own posse. Mary Margaret and her husband--David?--were practically clinging to eachother and it was both sickeningly cute and so pathetic it took much of Regina’s control to resist curling her lip at them.

That could come later.

The other candidates--there three others; Regina hadn’t bothered learning their names--stood awkwardly around like the afterthoughts they were. They had no chance of winning and Regina was almost surprised they’d wasted the money following their campaigns through.

“The results have been confirmed,” the current Minister, an aging man by the name of Midas, announced. The press, occupying the far end of the atrium, came to life at once, priming cameras and quick quotes quills and questions. 

“With sixty-seven percent of the vote,” Midas continued, raising his brows at the paper in his hands, “our next Minister of Magic is...”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat. After all the effort and time and-- _ no _ \--she had sacrificed for this, this  _ thing  _ that, according to her mother, she had been working toward her entire life, what if it all came to nothing? The seconds stretched painfully--in reality it was only one or two, but the adrenaline coursing through her system made it feel like hours. Dread and panic fought for dominance and Maleficent, sensing her distress, shifted closer just slightly, as if to remind Regina that, regardless of the outcome, she would have someone in her corner.

“Ms. Regina Mills.” Midas looked up at her with a professional smile. “Congratulations.”

She inclined her head in his direction, a small, triumphant smile playing around her lips. “Thank you, Minister.”

The press roared to life almost as one, each clamoring for the first picture of new and old shaking hands, yelling questions Regina had no interest in answering, and generally acting like the annoying gnats they were.

She let them have their photo op for a couple minutes, but she was rather exhausted from all the speech-giving and last-minute platform clarifications of the past few days, so she cut it short, with many honey-sweet promises that she would set aside extra time during the official press conference the following afternoon.

Her opponents each caught her on her way out for the obligatory handshake of goodwill (which was a complete sham--they weren’t even  _ attempting  _ to hide their jealousy.  _ Amateurs. _ ) and for just a  _ moment  _ she thought Mary Margaret wouldn’t bother, but  _ of course  _ she was hovering near Regina’s exit fireplace. 

“She just won’t leave you alone, will she?” Maleficent murmured with distaste.

Regina sighed forcefully. “Wait here. Don’t let me kill her.”

Mary Margaret shooed her husband away and offered Regina a hesitant smile as she approached. “Congratulations, Regina,” she said, holding out her hand. “I’m happy for you. You worked hard for this.”

_ You have no idea,  _ Regina thought bitterly, gripping Mary Margaret’s hand harder than necessary. “I’m sure you are,” she said with thinly veiled sarcasm, but she knew Mary Margaret actually meant her words. She was  _ such  _ an idealistic, righteous do-gooder it was sickening. 

Mary Margaret flinched, either from Regina’s tone or exceptionally firm grip, and withdrew her hand. “I am,” she insisted. “The people obviously want...a firmer hand, and despite whatever your grudge against me is, I know you’ll do right by them.”

“You know full well what my  _ grudge  _ is, dear,” Regina hissed through her almost-sneer. “I need no validation from you; I am fully aware of my leadership abilities...of which you, I daresay, are  _ clearly  _ lacking. You are likable and approachable, but it is  _ very  _ clear that you care too much about each individual to do what is best for them as a group.”

Mary Margaret looked genuinely hurt by Regina’s words, and maybe years ago she would have gotten a rush from that, but by this point any joy antagonizing Mary Margaret gave Regina was dulled by the predictability of her reactions.

“Maleficent.” Regina stepped in front of the fireplace without another glance at Mary Margaret. “We’re leaving.”

Maleficent shot Mary Margaret a sarcastic smirk before taking Regina’s arm, and together they let the green flames whisk them to Mills Manor and the awaiting party.

 

Once the cheering and hand-shaking had dissolved into shop-talking, investor-schmoozing, and excessive drinking, Regina politely excused herself from an increasingly tedious conversation with a business partner, intending to find Maleficent and inquire about their original plans for tonight, but instead she found herself face-to-face with her mother.

“Regina, dear,” Cora said, smiling, as she reached out to grasp Regina’s arms. “I am  _ so  _ proud of you.”

Regina gave her a small, almost hesitant smile, as trepidation and pride warred in her chest. “Thank you, Mother.” She waited for Cora to add something else, some condition, but instead she pulled Regina into a hug.

When Midas had announced her name, she’d felt satisfaction similar to that after a fine meal--that is, no speactacular emotion. But  _ this,  _ her mother’s unconditional approval, was something Regina had been searching for for years, and now she had it, and it was greater than she could have imagined. She enjoyed it while she could.

Cora stepped back, still smiling. “I  _ know  _ the world will never forget you after this. Everything we’ve worked for--take care not to let it go. You  _ deserve  _ this.”

The moment was already gone. Regina could hear veiled threats in her mother’s words, and knew already Cora would be ‘advising’ her while she was Minister, but she smiled and nodded anyway. She’d finally acheived her mother’s dream for her, but the expectations would never end. For now, Regina could set that weight aside.

“You must come by for tea sometime, after I’ve taken office,” Regina said. “I don’t see you nearly enough anymore.” 

“Only if you come for dinner,” Cora countered. “There are several friends I’d like you to meet.”

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Do they happen to be eligible male bachelors, Mother?”

Cora laughed lightly, as though Regina hadn’t expressed her dislike of her mother’s matchmaking attemppts. “Minister Midas’ daughter is among them. I’ve heard she...might be persuaded to lean.”

“ _ Mother. _ ” Regina had been hesitant to tell her mother she was bisexual because she feared Cora might not  _ approve.  _ Instead, Cora seemed almost happy about it and promptly expanded her searches for eligible, single, suitably powerful people for Regina to marry.

Regina had married one of Cora’s matches once, the one she’d chosen to replace...Daniel. It was hardly a sober decision; Regina was drunk on anger after Daniel’s death and accepted Mr. Blanchard on a whim, but really there was no other option. Her mother wanted it, and what Cora wants Cora gets, even if her only daughter breaks in the process. (Regina eliminated her ability to have children right in front of her, then showed up to the wedding more drunk than she’d ever been. )

Never again would Regina threaten her own sanity so.

“I will keep my suggestions to a minimum,” Cora promised sweetly.

“Alright, Mother.” Regina knew Cora wouldn’t even try. “Now I really must be getting to bed; it would be awful if I went into the press conference half-asleep.”

“Of course, dear. First impressions are  _ everything _ , and I just  _ know  _ you won’t let me down.” With a final, knowing smile, Cora drifted back into the crowd to exert her influence.

Regina let out a little sigh and glanced casually around the room. There was just  _ one  _ more person to talk to before she left, but of course Maleficent had chosen this night to be elusive.

“Looking for me, Minister?” Maleficent asked quietly from right behind Regina.

Regina smirked. “Yes, dear. I believe  _ someone _ promised me a private victory party.”

“This one seems perfectly adequate,” Maleficent murmured coyly.

“Oh no.” Regina turned and leaned in close, glaring and half-smirking. “I distinctly remember mentions of champagne and a riding crop.”

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. “I remember a bit more than  _ that. _ ”

“I’m afraid the rest wasn’t appropriate for this venue.” Slowly, seductively, Regina hooks a finger under Maleficent’s tie and pulled her close, barely leaving a breath between them. “The faster we get home, the faster we can  _ remember  _ together.”

Neither woman got much sleep that night.

 

Every morning, Emma read the Daily Prophet while drinking her first cup of coffee. Every morning, Emma ran to the Ministry, consistently beating the morning rush at the nearby diner. Every morning, Emma ate breakfast at said diner, often chatting with coworkers about the news she’d taken the time to update herself on.

Every morning was not, however,  _ this  _ morning.

Emma set fire to the Prophet before she had a chance to read the headlines. She made two cups of coffee, then grabbed a third and spiked it with a shot of whiskey. She forewent her run, instead apparating to the employees’ entrance and skipping breakfast altogether.

(She put her third coffee in a travel mug and left it on her secretary’s desk. He usually spiked his morning coffee with rum, a habit she’d been telling him to kick for years, but whatever.)

At least fifteen interdepartmental memos hovered around her office, and three letters lay atop her desk. All of that could be dealt with later. She could probably keep something down if it put off finding out the results.

But the devilishly handsome man dressed in black with absolutely no idea what a razor is sitting behind her desk could  _ not  _ be put off--nor could his pitying smirk.

“God  _ damnit _ , Killian,” Emma groaned, slumping into one of the guest chairs in front of her desk. His expression told her who’d been elected better than any paper could have.

“Sorry, love,” he said sincerely. “I knew you’d be avoiding it.” He grinned. “And I wanted to be the first to see your face.”

Emma shot him a glare. “Ass.” 

Killian smirked. “You love it.”

Emma snorted. “Hardly. Get out of my chair. I left you coffee; go drink it before it gets cold.” 

Killian rubbed his hands together strode back to his desk. Emma could hear him unscrewing his flask.

“Leave off the rum; I spiked it for you,” she called out, moving to sit in his vacated spot.

“I hate whiskey!” 

Emma rolled her eyes and shut her door with a flick of her wand. As soon as it clicked shut she deflated, resting her head in her hands. She was fairly proud of her ability to bullshit her way through encounters with people she didn’t like, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t be coming in handy anytime soon. 

First, she didn’t  _ hate  _ Regina. She wanted to-- _ fuck  _ did she want to, because that would make everything so much easier, but even after what Regina did to her Emma couldn’t manage more than anger at her actions. Second, bullshitting eight plus hours four times a week every week for the next eight years was asking a little much, even for a woman known for handling more than she could chew well.

At exactly three-past-seven that morning, Regina Mills made Emma Swan cry for the first time in twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fucking way Maleficent and Regina have vanilla sex, okay? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I’m not entirely sure how the fire grates in the Ministry Atrium are supposed to work...because they spun in on toilets, but apparently they can apparate anywhere from them? I dunno. Whatever. Demigods can canonically have two biological mommies or daddies so life is good.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I’ll try...school starts week after next and SQ week is next week and I have a sixty two hour bus ride...so I have no idea how much writing time/caffeine/ battery power I’ll have, but...fingers crossed? 
> 
> I know I said I’d be putting characters’ wands in the endnotes, and I’ll start that next chapter with...either Killian’s or Young Regina’s, depending on what happens in the chapter. (Who knows. Haha not me because I have no fucking idea where I’m going next. :D) (I’ve never written a story with the kind of stuff I have planned for this one and I need to get all my characters set up, so expect plot but not too soon.) (Any big developments are several chapters away.)


	2. I’ve given up on you but it still hurts to know you’re not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Emma hits the bar? Sure! But she and Regina have to meet first amirite  
> No I’m not because I can do both in one fell swoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Real Friends’ “I’ve Given Up on You”
> 
> Also I reread my outline for this and it’s three pages of backstory and like a third of a page of chronological events help  
> Also I will be shamelessly self-promoting my top surgery youcaring thing in the end notes and I do short fics as thank-yous :D (also fics for sharing the link :D:D:D)
> 
> Enjoy!

That night, Killian dragged Emma to the bar—well, Emma actually stormed straight from work to the bar and Killian tagged along to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid, like say really stupid things really loudly in front of a packed house.

Which is _exactly_ what she was doing now.

“You _know!_ ” Emma began loudly, swiveling in circles on her bar stool but coming to a sudden stop facing Killian, sloshing her whiskey all over his expensive suede vest.

He let out a breath harshly through his teeth. “ _Swan._ ”

“Regina’s not so great!” Emma yelled, drawing more than a few curious stares, then continued in a stage whisper, “I should know. I _dated_ her.”

Emma sniffed, inhaled sharply, preparing to yell more, but Killian’s hand shot out and covered her mouth. “I’m not deaf, love. Rant all you need but keep the volume low, yeah?” He waited for a nod, despite her ferocious glare, before removing his hand.

Emma pouted. “She’s not so great,” she insisted.

Killian patted her head, then motioned for another rum and coke. “So you’ve said.”

“She’s…not—great.” Emma didn’t sound so sure anymore.

“ _No,_ Emma, don’t go there.” Killian was _not_ going to deal with this Regina heartbreak all over again. It had been bad enough the first time after Emma had walked in on Regina with some guy; he wasn’t sure his sanity would survive holding Emma’s hand through having to interact with Regina on a regular basis. “Remember what she did to you? She doesn’t deserve for you to get so worked up over her.”

Emma murmured something—something that sounded suspiciously like “Regina deserves everything”—before quickly changing the subject. “Where’s Robin?”

Killian shrugged. “Auror things, probably. Comparing ass workouts with David.” And absolutely _not_ walking right into their very bar arm-in-arm with Regina Mills! Killian’s entire everything dropped straight out, quickly being replaced with three different kind of anger: he’s-a-fucking-idiot-I-told-him-we’d-be-here anger, I-can’t-believe-he’s-fraternizing-with-the-enemy anger, and a personal favorite what-did-I-do-im-my-past-lives-to-deserve-this-shit anger.

“Swan, love,” he said sweetly, “mind staying here while I powder my nose?”

Emma squinted at him. “When did you start doing cocaine?”

 

Laughing at a classic Regina quip, Robin steered her and Mal to an empty, clean-looking corner booth. They slid into the same side, Regina wrinkling her nose at the stains all over the table.

She sniffed indignantly. Places such as this were beneath her, but unfortunately this particular dive had good food, good drinks, and discrete patrons.

“What are you two in the mood for tonight?” Robin asked, knowing it’d be faster to go get their drinks himself than wait for a waiter to find them through the crowd.

“Get me one of those fancy firewhiskey cocktails, will you?” Maleficent said, eyeing the leather-clad man seemingly walking towards them.

Regina flipped through the small menu attached—hopefully via permanent sticking charm, unless the owner was an idiot—to the table. “Just a butterbeer for me, please, Robin—and a snack too, whatever you’re in the mood for.”

Robin was mid-nod when Killian practically bowled him over. He grabbed him by the arms, steadying them both, his smile already extra-wide. _I wonder if he’s finally going to propose…_

Killian, however, was _growling_ at Robin, and not in the nice way. “We need to talk,” he snapped, shaking off Robin’s hands and pushing him out of Regina and Mal’s earshot. “ _What were you thinking?!_ ” he demanded. “I know I told you I was bringing Emma here tonight to let loose a little. Why would you bring—that _banshee_ here?”

Robin opened his mouth, ready with an angry retort, but then he remembered Killian having mentioned something as he was leaving work. “It will be _fine_ , Killy. This place is full of people; neither will know. Besides, Regina’s a little preoccupied with Maleficent, in case you haven’t noticed.” He motioned back toward the booth where Regina and Mal both wore flirty smiles, eyes on eachother.

Killian’s lip curled in distaste. He wasn’t familiar with this Maleficent woman, but he and Regina had only gotten along for Emma’s sake (and, later, Robin’s, because Robin’s version of a meet-the-parents dinner was a home-cooked meal with his son, ex-wife, and best friend) (Roland was adorable and Marian was tolerable but Killian couldn’t stop himself from jinxing Regina under the table and occasionally transfiguring her silverware or writing _E hates u & I do 2 _in her peas), and he didn’t enjoy seeing her _happy_ with another woman—who, in the darkness, looked a little like Emma.

He turned his glare back to Robin. “You better make sure it’s fine—unless you want to be bunking on the couch until we have a new minister.”

“But not on my weeks with Roland, right?”

Killian rolled his eyes. “I suppose not. But _only_ because he can’t cuddle in two places at once.”

Robin grinned. He was sure it wouldn’t come to that—even if the unthinkable happened and Emma and Regina met tonight—because Killian was 100% a pushover when it came to either him or his son. “Good then.” He shooed Killian toward the bar, following closely. “I have to get my guests their drinks, and now _you_ get to help.”

 

Emma glared down at her watch. The numbers were much too blurry to read, but she was sure it’d been about a million years since Killian had gone to…what had he said? She couldn’t remember. Something about bringing back food, hopefully. With an angry huff, she knocked back a final rum shot and set out to find her friend.

Of course, the bar was very, very full, and everything was a little…unfocused, and when she asked the people near the men’s restroom if they’d seen a “pirate man with a pirate hand” they laughed at her and suggested she leave with them if she wanted to know what a pirate man with pirate hands was really like.

She _might_ have threatened to hex their dicks off if they even _tried_ to touch her.

She stomped away from those rude assholes, heading back to the bar to see if Killian was back, but _of course_ he wasn’t. Naturally, she took the next logical course of action.

“KILLIAN!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. (Of course, it came out more like ‘killlimum’ since her words were a bit slurred, but that was close enough.)

For a moment, almost everyone in the bar was still, which allowed her to see Killian looking around frantically for her. _He’s over there with his_ boyfriend _!_ Emma thought angrily, already pushing through the crowd toward him.

“Look, buster,” she snapped as soon as she was—okay, still a few yards away. After a few more steps she tried again, this time raising her forefinger for emphasis. “ _Look,_ buster, you don’t just leave a woman alone at the bar. Someone could have—some—spiked your drunk. Drink. Your drink.” The people sitting in the booth next to them looked familiar. No. One looked familiar. “Who is this!” she demanded, snapping it like a statement rather than a question. “Regina. _Killian,_ ” she scolded.

Killian cleared his throat. “Swan, it’s getting late—”

“And you!” she shouted at Regina’s friend. “What are you? You look like me!” Then, to Regina, accompanied by very large arm gestures in the general direction of her friend (which was kind of in Regina’s direction too since they were practically on top of her—wait. Brief images of Regina on top of her assaulted Emma, leading her to a sudden “Nope! Do _not._ ” Before she finally wrangled her mind back under control.) (Eachother. They were almost on top of eachother.) “Who is she? She looks like me! Did you _fucking_ replace me?”

Regina had always found Emma amusing when drunk, and though this time was a bit more bittersweet, it was still entertaining. “I upgraded, dear,” she said with a smirk, sipping her butterbeer and enjoying watching confusion and anger battle for dominance on Emma’s face.

Emma probably could have walked away (she really couldn’t have) if Regina’s friend hadn’t smiled smugly at Emma while shifting ever closer to Regina, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

Emma was jealous, and she didn’t give a damn who knew. She lunged forward, aiming to knock Regina’s drink out of her hands, but instead missed, overbalanced, and ended up awkwardly splayed on the table, soaked with most of their drinks. Quickly she scrambled into a more dignified position, her face burning with embarrassment at the same time her eyes burned with tears.

She grabbed Robin’s drink and smashed it on the table, sending glass everywhere. “Assholes,” she muttered before tucking her hands into her pockets and trudging away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew so this was not what i planned to post when i wrote it months ago but i didn't know how to continue it so i just let it stagnate
> 
> then i came back to it and decided it was enough to post
> 
> i forgot entirely where i was going with this but i want to continue it! soooo can't say when i'll update but hopefully it'll be fairly soon 
> 
> https://www.youcaring.com/maxculjat-724168
> 
> and also i know i said i was going to post characters' wands but i didn't write as much as i thought and it didn't focus on hook or regina all that much sooooo next chapter? good news is i didn't lose the essays i wrote about them when i moved all my documents XD


End file.
